Beauty and The Beast: Naruto Style!
by Midami Uchiha of the sand
Summary: Once upon a time, a prince lived in a shining castle. He had everything his heart desired. The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind to others. A witch cast a spell on the prince, turning him into a beast. Now he must find one who could love him. GaaxOC
1. Prologue

Yesh

**This story was written by **_**Invasion of the Band Geeks**_**, NOT ME, but edited by me, if any need, and I might change the story here and there. I'm changing the same of the OC from Usagi, because it reminds me of Sailor Moon, to Kyori, because I'm tweaking it more to a GaaOC and she has obsession with our beloved Panda-chan. Here it goes:**

**Chapter 1**  
_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. He had everything his heart desired. The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind to others._

_One winter night, an old woman came to the castle, and offered a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. _

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. The woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. _

_And when he dismissed her again, her appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. She had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. _

_Ashamed by his hideous form, the prince concealed himself in his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The rose she had offered was truly and enchanted rose. It bloomed until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love and be loved in return before the last petal would fall, then the spell would be broken. If not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast? A few years after the curse had been made, there was a girl who could be the one he has been waiting for.  
--__  
_A black haired girl walks into her village, Konoha, while humming a tune. Finally, she starts to sing…

"_Little town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people  
Waking up to say:"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"_

"_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor shinobi town"_

"Good Morning, Kyori!" said the baker, Mizuki.

"Morning, Monsieur."

"Where are you off to?"

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful book about a beanstalk and an ogre and a –"

"That's nice. Nami! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

"_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_No denying she's a funny girl that Kyori," _the townspeople sang.

"_Bonjour." _

"_Good day."_

"_How is your fam'ly?"_

"_Bonjour." _

"_Good day."_

"_How is your wife?"_

"_I need six eggs,"_ sang one woman to her husband.

"_That's too expensive!"_ he sang back.

_There must be more than this shinobi life!_

"Ah, Kyori," said the bookseller, Tazuna.

"Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," Kyori said cheerfully.

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Ha Ha! Not since yesterday."

"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!" she proclaimed.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" he cried.

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise –" she said excitedly.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" he said.

"But sir!"

"I insist."

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!"

"_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kyori," _sang the townspeople

"_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my fav'rite part because you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three," _Kyori sang.

"_Now it's no wonder that her name is a "beauty"(1)_

_Her looks have got no parallel!"_

"_But behind that fair façade (3)_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very diff'rent from the rest of us."_

"_She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Kyori," _sang the townspeople.

A kunai whipped through the air, hitting a target on a tree.

"Wow! You didn't miss a target, Sasuke! You're the greatest ninja in the whole world!"

"I know," said Sasuke, in that annoying cocky voice. Oh, how this authoress want to kill him. Hey, I might.

"No rogue ninja alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Kabuto. And I've got my sights set on that one."

"Hm! The weapon maker's daughter?" Kabuto gasped

"The correct term is blacksmith. Put that in your Ninja Info Cards."

"My Ninja Info Cards."

"Don't you dare start on your rant!"

"But-" He was cut off.

She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town," Sasuke said, cutting him off again.

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" he asked, leering threateningly.

"Well, of course! I mean you do, but-"

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kyori."_

"_Look there he goes_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Sasuke_

_Oh he's so cute_

_Be still my heart_

_I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute," _sang Ino, along with Ami Watanabi and that weird girl with the afro with a shuriken in it, who I have named Mikawa. (Sakura isn't here…will be explained later.)

"_Bonjour!" _

"Pardon."

"_Good day" _

"_Mais oui!"_

"_You call this bacon?" _

"_What lovely grapes!"_

"_Some cheese" _

"_Ten yards"_

"_One pound!"_

"'Scuse me!"

"_I'll get the kunai." _

"Please let me through!"

"_This bread-"_

"_Those fish-" _

"_It's stale!" _

"_They smell!"_

"_Madame's mistaken."_

"_There must be more than this shinobi life!" _Kyori sang_._

_Just watch, I'm going to make Kyori my wife!" _Sasuke sang.

"_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar kunoichi_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl_

_That Kyori," _the townspeople sang.

"Hello, Kyori," Sasuke said, jumping off the roof in front of her.

"Bonjour, Sasuke." Sasuke ripped the book out of her hands. He flipped through the book, not caring for words. "Sasuke, can I have my book please?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination."

"Kyori, it's about time you got your head out of those books, and paid attention to more important things—like me." Ino and her fellow bimbettes (That's really what they're called! XD) swooned. "The whole town is talking about it! It's not right for a woman to read. Soon, she starts getting ideas, and thinking—"

"Sasuke, you are positively primeval."

"Heh, heh. Well, thank you Kyori. Uh, what d'you say, how 'bout we take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" he asked, guiding (-cough, cough- chokehold!) her to the tavern.

"I don't really have the time…" said Kyori, trying to ninja her way out of there.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy!"

"He's gorgeous!" said Ino and her friends.

"Please, Sasuke, I can't! I have to get home to help my father, and—"

Kabuto broke in laughing. "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get! Trying to make a weapon that will never work! He needs to go back to making kunai!"

Sasuke joined in his laughter.

"Hey! Don't talk about my father like that!"

"Yeah!" Sasuke snapped, quickly changing sides. "Don't talk about her father like that!"

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius!"

KABOOM! Kyori gasped, and glanced towards her house. Sure enough, smoke was pouring out of the windows.

Sasuke and Kabuto were doubled over laughing as Kyori ran home.

Kyori threw open the basement doors, and smoke vented out.

"Papa?" Kyori choked out, waving the smoke away from her, "Papa, are you alright?"

"I-I-I-I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk!" he said, kicking his invention.

Kyori chuckled, and said, "Oh, papa, you've been like that since Midami-nee-chan went M.I.A.!" (2)

"I will never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes you will, papa, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow, and become a world famous blacksmith."

"You really believe that?" he asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then, I'll have this weapon working in no time!"

1: I know for a fact that her name doesn't mean 'beauty. Kyori, I think her name is beautiful.

2: like I'm gonna miss out on this!

3: Facade is said like facod.


	2. The Start

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
**The next morning, Kyori left her house and went to go see the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade! I heard that there was a solo mission you wanted me to take."

"Yes…It seems that in the woods, there is a castle. People have been disappearing, but one man managed to get out alive…he claims that there is a beast there…"

"So, you want me to go to the castle, and either kill or tame the beast?" Kyori said calmly.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "Also, we have lost several good ninja to this beast. And, it seems that there used to be a village, Sunagakure, out there—but the Kazekage and the rest of his village vanished a few years ago. Look into this."

Kyori nodded. "Hai. Can I travel with my father? It just so happens that he's going that way…"

"Certainly."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." (Thank you.)

Kyori left the office and returned home to prepare for her mission.

"Otou-san! (Father!) I'm traveling with you!" she called.

"Okay, Kyori! Tell me when you're ready to leave! I'm waiting out here!" he called.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She peered through the knothole in the door.

_Oh, great. It's Sasuke… again. Why won't he give up?_

"Why, hello, Kyori." Her single visible eye glared at him.

"What do you want, Sasuke-san?"

"I just got back from another one of my S rank missions and I thought I'd tell you all about it. So there I was-"

"That's great, Sasuke-san, I have to go now," Kyori said. She shoved him out the door. Shaking her head, she gathered her ninja materials.

"Okay, papa, I'm ready to go!"

They rode off through the woods. About a half an hour later, they found themselves at a fork in the road

"Okay, papa, this is where we split. Good luck!"

"Goodbye, my dear."

He went right as she went left. If only they realized they both followed the wrong side of the fork. – insert sigh here- -.-'

**Papa's P. o. V.**

I drove the wagon a little farther, and came to a confusing sign.

This is what it said:

S-naga-ure –ilos

Parts of the sign had worn away—or rather, been scratched away…like an animal had been angry.

The other sign had arrows pointing all directions, and said:

Amegakure 2 kilos.

I sighed. Suddenly, the horse stiffened in fear.

I looked in the direction my horse seemed to be anxious to get away from.

Wolves.

Then the horse couldn't take it—she bolted.

And the wolves gave chase.

**Kyori's P. o. V.**

I heard the clip clap of hooves behind me. I turned.

It was my father, struggling to get control of the horse.

I heard growls, and saw the wolves.

I instantly acted, jumping over the cart and landing in front of the wolves.

Calmly, I stood waiting for them to jump.

One stepped forward.

"He has trespassed," he growled. "He must pay…"

"What has he trespassed on?" I called out in a clear voice.

"The master's ground…" the wolf hissed.

"How should he pay?"

"The master will decide…most likely with his life."

I paused. "I will go in his place."

"Kyori! You can't! I can't lose you too!"

I turned to my father. "I'm sorry, father, but I must. This is the way of the ninja. Please, return to the village and tell the Hokage that things are fine," I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Father, this is part of my mission, I believe."

"If you're sure, Kyori." He whispered back.

"I am."

I turned back to the wolves. "Is this acceptable?" I asked the one who was obviously leading the pack.

"Yes…" said the wolf thoughtfully. "You'll do quite nicely."

"Lead on. Oh…and give my father safe passage."

"Agreed. Come."

I followed the wolf, hoping I hadn't made a mistake.

I chanced a question. "Who…who are you?"

"My name is Kiba…that is all you need to know."

I nodded.

And we arrived at a castle…

The wolf—Kiba— turned and said "We're here."


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Kyori's P. o. V.

Kiba growled, and the gates swung open, ominously creaking. (O.o Kiba is magic!)

I steeled my nerves, and walked through the gates behind Kiba and his wolf pack.

The castle was dull, and seemingly lifeless. But, a ninja with my keikei genkai knows that there were things moving in the castle.

Animals.

Rain clouds were overhanging threateningly, and the grounds were orange…lit only by flame.

The whole effect was really disturbing. It was creeping the shit out of me.

Anywho, I turned my attention back to Kiba, who was leading me up the stone steps.

Had the castle been a bit more cheerful, it would have been an exact match for the Hokage Castle.

I made note of this, along with the village that was around the castle.

Kiba growled, and (more magic. Yay!) the door opened.

In the dimly lit room, I could see shapes moving about.

A baby fox stood in the doorway, in a pool of light. The first 'intelligent' thing I thought was:

'Kawaii!'

Then I looked at it harder (don't hurt yourself, sis XD), I noticed that he had not one tail, but nine.

_Like the demon, from the old stories._

Kiba didn't look pleased to see him.

"Naruto-kun. Why are you here?"

"OI! Who's this?" the fox, Naruto, I supposed, asked, tilting his head towards me.

"My name is Kyori…" I said softly.

"I'm Naruto."

"Ah."

"Naruto-kun, the master told you to stay away from the door."

"Psh. He needs to chill."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

"Kiba-teme, he won't care!"

"Baka, yes he will. You'll be lucky to make it out of there alive."

Listening to them, I saw that they were really friends, just teasing each other.

And here I thought the wolf wasn't capable of being friendly. Wow, am I clever sometimes. (Hint sarcasm)

Naruto leapt over Kiba and his wolves into my arms, which I had instinctively outstretched.

He gave me these huge puppy eyes. (On a fox? Hmmmm… awesome)

_He's…so…Kawaii!_

"Oh…you're adorable!" I said.

_How'd he break through my steely exterior?_

_**I don't know…maybe the cuteness in this entire dreary, ugly place?**_

_Hmmmm…probably._

He grinned at me, and said "Thank you."

I smiled back, and Kiba pawed my leg. "We need to go see the master."

Instantly, I remembered why I was here—punishment, and possible death.

I set down Naruto-kun. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun."

"Why so sad? I'm going with you!"

"Okay."

Kiba led us up some stairs, leaving his wolves in the entrance hall.

"Naruto-kun, I wish you wouldn't go. You're going to make the master angry."

"Oh, well. He can deal," he said foxily. (Well duh.)

I remained silent.

Kiba and Naruto kept arguing as we climbed the steps, but Kiba stopped talking when we reached a landing.

As we walked down the hall, the silence made my ears ring. (Naruto stopped arguing when Kiba quit responding.)

At the end of the hall, there were huge doors. We stopped.

Naruto and Kiba growled. (Do foxes growl?)

An answering growl was sounded, and the door opened, to reveal a dark room, with absolutely no light.

We entered, and a bad feeling coursed through me.

This was the master's lair.

Kiba growled "Master, the man who trespassed earlier…well, his daughter has come in his place."

"Did she choose to come, or did her father force her to?" a deep, throaty growl responded.

Kiba nudged me. "I…I chose, my lord." I decided it was best to be respectful, considering I didn't know who this was.

"Very well. Take her to a guest room…She is to live here."

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_

_**I have no idea.**_

_Hey, as long as I'm not dead, it's all good! YAY! Wait- this is a definite 'no yay' situation!_

"Yes, my master."

Kiba, Naruto, and I started to exit, but the master called out to us "Girl…you will join me for dinner. And Naruto—don't go in the entrance hall."

Kiba wolf smirked at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but respectively said, "Yes, master."

I gulped but said, "I'll be there."  
--

After they led me to my room, Kiba left, saying I should get dressed for dinner.

Naruto remained.

He was 'helping' me choose a dress.

Ugh. I hated wearing dresses. They're evil. EVIL!!

Really, though, he was jumping up and down on my bed, while I did my hair to match the ice blue dress I was wearing.

_Well it better than pink_

I suppressed a shudder at the thought of wearing the horrible, retched color.

"How do I look?" I asked Naruto, figuring he may as well tell me.

"You look great!" he said, jumping down from the bed. He growled and the door opened.

"Thanks." And taking a deep breath, I followed him to the dining room.

The dinner was laid out, but the room was otherwise empty.

Naruto nudged the back of my legs, and I walked forward to the table.

"Please, sit down."

The voice came from the dark doorway on the other side of the door.

Gently I sat down, a little frightened of what I would see.

Enter the beast.

He was a huge, sand colored raccoon-dog, as far as I could tell. But, it was surprising how ugly he was. (If you're wondering, Shukaku is a raccoon-dog…they're either native to Japan, or a Japanese myth…I can't remember which. I'd rather have it as a myth.)

I flinched at his appearance, though I was somewhat expectant of his hideousness. (If that doesn't make sense…sorry)

_Please tell me he didn't see that!_

He sighed when he saw this. It was a sigh of despair.

_SHIT! HE DID!_

I was instantly sorry, but I doubted anything I said would make it better, so I remained silent.

He took the seat across from mine.

I chanced a question, as we ate. "What…what is your name?"

He blinked in surprise. "My name…What I go by now is Shukaku. What is your name?"

When he said his name, something stirred in my memory. I shook it off.

"My name is Kyori."

"That is a…nice name. It fits you. Your eyes, they are green, it is… a nice color for you. –insert blush from Kyori- I hope Naruto has been treating you well?"

"Oh, yes, lovely."

"You must always have an animal with you. For now, Naruto will be your guide."

"Alright."

"You may go anywhere in the castle—except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?"

"Nothing. It is…the location of my private quarters…please just stay out of there."

Whatever—he had said 'nothing' too quickly.

I would definitely check it out.

After all…I am a ninja! Go ninja abilities!

After dinner was over, Shukaku-san ordered Naruto to take me up to my room.

Naruto looked at me sternly. "Don't go to the West Wing—even I don't go there. It really is nothing but his private quarters."

I skeptically raised an eyebrow. The way he had said it told me a different story.

He growled, and my door swung open. I changed into the nightgown that had been laid out for me.

Naruto growled, and the door opened. Turning to me, he said, "I'll come back in the morning. You can't open the door without me here. Please don't attempt to do so."

"What's gotten in to you?"

"Seeing the master always makes me feel serious." He winked. "I should be back to normal in the morning."

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Kyori-chan."


	4. Sasuke Plan Has Begun

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Naruto…do you think it is her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, master…it is possible."

"If it is her, we will find out soon," Kiba said.

I sighed. "She was revolted by my appearance…but she didn't seem surprised. Why?"

"She is a ninja, from Konoha. Old ally—"

"Kiba! Do not speak of it!"

"I apologize, master."

"Leave me. Both of you."

Obediently, they left the room.

I massaged my temples, wishing for relief.

Living in hiding was so distressful. I hated it. I desperately hoped she would be the one…

_Please…_

**Kyori's P. o. V.**

Muffled voices awoke me.

Since I couldn't hear anything, I stood, and walked to the door. I pressed my ear against it, and heard Naruto and a new voice speaking.

"Y-you think it's true N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes…I do," Naruto responded.

"But…how?"

"I don't know, Hinata-chan. That's just how it is."

_How what is? What's true?_

"S-so, you think she's the one?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. And then we can be human again, and maybe she could get that cat to talk, the one that's different then the rest of us." Naruto reassured her.

_Human again? She's the one? The cat? They can only mean me…what do they want me to do?_

"The only question is," Naruto continued, "Will she be able to do what is necessary?"

"W-what do you th-think, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not sure…she's—she's listening."

My eyes widened. How did he know that?

I quickly crossed the room and laid down in the bed. I closed my eyes and deepened my breathing.

Seconds later, there came the telltale growling.

Light Naruto feet padded across the floor. They were followed by even lighter footsteps.

"You don't have to pretend, Kyori-chan," Naruto said, his voice amused.

I sat up and grinned sheepishly.

Now I saw Hinata.

She was this beautiful mouse… and for some reason she was as big as Naruto.

Definitely not a rat—a mouse that was the size of a baby fox…but still. A mouse.

Anywho, I looked at Naruto guiltily. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I couldn't help overhearing."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm guessin' I've only made you more confused. Which will work for us."

"Well, yes. I am more confused. I suppose you won't tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"You suppose correctly! Good job!"

I laughed. "Hello, Hinata-chan. I am Kyori. It's very nice to meet you."

The mouse girl smiled timidly. "Hello, Kyori-chan."

I yawned and said, "I need to sleep, now. Keep it down, will ya? I'm tryin' to sleep."

**Sasuke's P. o. V.**

--We interrupt this incredibly intriguing story to wish Uchiha Sasuke a very merry birthday! Everyone together, now! --

I closed my eyes and groaned. Please, no!

"_Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday, dear Sasuke!  
Happy Birthday to you!" _cried everyone in the tavern.

The Barbie girls Ino and her crew sighed wistfully.

(Y'all make note of this—July 23 is Sasuke-kun's birthday!)

Just then, the door burst open, momentarily relieving me from the crazy fan people.

It was Kyori's father. Blubbering about wolves and his daughter.

I started listening at this point:

"…Kyori went with them! She took my place…we have to save her. They'll kill her!"

I interrupted him. "Old man! What do you mean, she took your place? They're just wolves. I doubt they would care who they had, so how could she take your place?"

"Because the wolf talked to me, so I know that he was intelligent."

I laughed. "He talked to you?"

I figured he had dreamed this, and Kyori would be back soon, certainly. She was just off on some mission.

Her crazy dad…

_Wait…that's it!_

Her dad left, and an idea formed in my head.

"_Kabuto, I'm afraid I've been thinking," _I started

"_A dangerous pastime," _Kabuto interrupted (Burn!)

"_I know_

_But that whacky old coot is Kyori's father_

_And his sanity's only "so-so"_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that loony, old man_

_See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Kyori_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

"If I . . . –whisper-," I continued

"Yes?"

"Then we . . .-whisper-,"

"No! Would she . . ."

"-Whisper- Guess!" I said

"Now I get it!" Kabuto said.

"_Let's go!" _We sang together.

"_No one plots like Sasuke," _sang everyone_._

"_Takes cheap shots like Sasuke," _I sang. (Midami hates when Midami hears people talk/sing in 3rd person.)

"_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Sasuke," _sang Kabuto_._

"_So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating_

_My, what a guy!_

_Sasuke!" _sang everyone.


	5. The Proposal

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****  
**Kyori's P. o. V.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

A face—a small, pink bunny—leaned over me.

She seemed to wish she was somewhere else.

"-sigh- Sakura-chan, how many times have I told you, people don't like waking to a bunny in their face?" Naruto said, from a corner in the room.

The bunny, Sakura, I supposed, hopped down, and scowled at Naruto.

(I DIDN'T KNOW BUNNIES COULD SCOWL!!)

"Shut up, Naruto."

The mouse, Hinata, who was also sitting in the corner, said softly, "Uh…Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, mayhap it would be better if we did not fight in front of Kyori-san."

"-Yawn- thank you, Hinata-chan."

Sakura's ears flicked irritably.

"You can't wear that."

I blinked and looked down. I raised an eyebrow.

"These are my pajamas," I replied. I walked over to the closet.

Sakura hopped behind me.

I opened the doors.

"Wear that one!" Sakura commanded.

"NO! IT PINK. I DO NOT WEAR PINK! I shall wear this one. This one matches my eyes.," I said, taking the dress.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "Turn around!"

Naruto obeyed, though he sent me an annoyed look that said 'she-drives-me-insane-with-her-requests-but-the-best-way-to-handle-crazy-people-er-bunnies-is-to-do-what-they-want'.

I shrugged, and pulled the dress on.

"Now, Hinata-chan, come help me fix her hair." Hinata complied, and soon my hair was pulled into a twist.

(O.o how did they do that? They're bunnies and mice!)

So, in a matter of minutes, they had me totally ready.

Very cool.

"May I ask why I'm all dressed up?" I asked.

"Of course," Sakura said brightly. I waited. No answer.

"…why—"

"That doesn't mean you'll get an answer."

"-sigh- You're going to breakfast with Shukaku-dono," Hinata explained. (I'm not going to bother to write out all of her stutters. Jeez. She's so much older, and if you think she still stutters at the age of 21, then imagine her stutters. I'M NOT WRITING IT!)

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"Um-hm."

"Come on, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Kyori-chan."

"Okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, running to catch up with him.

"Jeez. I'm coming!" Sakura snapped.

I smiled and followed.

Naruto growled, and the door swung open.

-

**Sasuke's P. o. V.**

"So you're saying, you want me to take the old man, unless the girl consents to marriage?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-san, that's exactly what I'm saying," I said.

The creepy, insane, asylum head frowned. He licked his lips. "That's strange…if she doesn't consent, what will you do? The more important question: how will you pay me for this? Normally, get the person…and the payment. But if I get no person…"

"Look at it this way: One less mouth to feed. Anyway," I said, thumping a bag full of yen onto the table. "Here."

Instantly he snatched the money. Licking his lips again, he said, "I don't feed them."

I decided to pretend I hadn't heard him. "I just experiment on them."

He creeps me out.

I shuddered, and said, "Are we in agreement, then?"

"…Yesssss…" he hissed.

What a snake.

Naruto P.O.V.

I'm walking with Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and Kyori-chan down the hallway to the dining room. Then a black cat with green eyes turns the corner and starts walking in our direction. It's the cat who never talks.

"Hey." I call, seeing if I can get a reaction.

Her ears perk up and she turns. When she realized it's me, her eyes widen and she turns away in an embarrassed manner. I looking questioningly at her for a moment before I look away. I then stare up at Kyori, who is looking at the cat with a look of question.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"No one knows." Sakura replied.

"Why?" She questioned.

"She's never said a word. No one can get her to speak." Hinata stated.

"Not even me…" I added.

-**Shukaku's P. o. V.  
**

Time for breakfast.

I dressed, and looked in the mirror, hoping for something, anything.

All I saw was my hideous, ugly self.

I sighed, and closed my gold eyes briefly.

As I opened them, I saw that they had turned green…

But only briefly—I blinked, and they were gold again.

_Perhaps it was just my imagination._

_**Must be…  
**_

_Who are you?_

_**You don't remember me? I'm the one that the great enchantress Chiyo placed inside of you…I'm the form you have taken.**_

_Ahhh…You're ugly._

_**-Sigh- I'm a demon…I'm supposed to be ugly. Explain yourself.**_

_I look like you. Duh._

_**Anywho…what I was saying about the eyes…they can't change—in fact, nothing about you can change back until the curse is broken.**_

_How do I break the curse?_

_**You don't…she does.**_

_Kyori?_

_**Well, obviously.**_

_-Sigh- Why would she help me? I'm…a beast.___

_**I have an idea.**_

I took my seat.

_What is it?_

_**Well…-whispers-**_

Kyori entered the room a few moments later. She sat across the table.

"Good morning, Shukaku-dono." (–dono is used to confer utmost respect. It is taken from Tono, the Japanese word for lord.)

"No need to be so formal," I said simply.

She seemed surprised, and the fox in the corner of the room looked slightly confused.

"Hai, Shukaku-sama." She still seemed afraid to address me too lowly.

"Shukaku-san is alright," I said, exasperated.

"Hai," she said.

I attempted to smile, but it came out more like an uncomfortable grimace.

She seemed to understand this, for she smiled back.

_That was kinda Kawaii. He tried to smile at me!_

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Kyori-chan, you are from Konoha, no?"

"Eh…Hai, Shukaku-san."

"How are things there? I haven't heard much…no one seems to come out here."

"Ah…perhaps, because of the rumors that have been circulated about your bloodthirstiness. After all, I assume you are the fearsome beast that the man who returned has spoken of." She seemed amused.

I flinched.

_Beast…_

She seemed to regret it instantly.

"I apologize…that was uncalled for. Please forgive me, Shukaku-san. You aren't a beast in my eyes. You've been far too kind to me to be a beast."

"No…it's alright…I'm painfully aware of this fact," I said softly, and she seemed even more apologetic. "But, please tell me…what are the rumors you speak of?"

"Oh, that there is a monstrous castle in the middle of the forest, filled with fearsome creatures. And that the master is the one-tailed Shukaku of legend…" She looked at me strangely, as though she had only realized this fact. "Are you…that Shukaku? Or is this question too rude?" she asked, faltering slightly.

"To be honest I don't know…" I said, turning away. A terrible sadness overcame me. She thought I was a demon. She thinks it…but I know it. I am a demon—Shukaku. Why had I taken that name? Perhaps the stories my parents had told me before they died…

(Flashback)

"Once, there were nine horrid demons, and each took the form of an animal—a different one for each, of course. Each had a different number of tails—from the one-tailed Shukaku, to the nine-tailed Kyuubi. These are the most prominent demons in all of the legends—what I mean to say is they appear the most. Anyway, the nine demons, none of them were friends; they tried not to stay near each other. As long as they had their own lands to pillage and terrorize, they were content to stay apart.

"About 7 years ago, all the demons but one were sealed into eight different children…All but Shukaku. The one-tailed demon is still running loose…but there have been stories of a woman, and enchantress, who controls the Shukaku…She claims that she will find someone who needs to be taught some kind of lesson.

"So, this is the story of the one-tailed demon, Shukaku. He was the Raccoon-Dog demon, and perhaps the ugliest and most bloodthirsty of the demons. And when children misbehave, he is the one who will…"

"What will he do, mama?"

"He's the one who will…EAT YOU!"

"-Screams in fear-"

"Oh, sweetheart, I was just kidding! The Shukaku doesn't care if you're bad or not! But you're a good boy, so you don't have to worry about things like that, okay?"

"Okay, mama."

(Flashback ends)

_OH. Yeah. That's right…I chose the name because I became a hideous and bloodthirsty raccoon dog. Duh._

Kyori was looking at me funny. "I'm sorry—I guess it was too personal, ne?"

I blinked. I had forgotten the question.

Oh, well. She stood, and I quickly stood as well.

"Kyori-chan, w-will you marry me?"

She blinked in shock. "I-I-I- Wha-what? I-I-I hard-hardly kn-know y-you!" She dashed out of the room.

_Nice idea, Shukaku. She's afraid of me, now._

_**It will work…eventually…**_


	6. Suna, Her Sister, and Back To Konoha

Chapter 6—Written by L-Justice

Chapter 6—Written by L-Justice

Kyori was a bit distraught. Why did he have to ask her that? He didn't even know her! It was too sudden, too impulsive. Hopefully she hadn't seemed rude when she dashed out like that…

_Now I feel bad! _

She had been wandering around the castle with Naruto. He was showing her around a bit. It was too stuffy inside the castle. It was dusty and in desperate need of cleaning.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked the fox.

"Yes, Kyori-chan?" he asked, looking over his shoulder back at the girl.

"Is there a garden or something in this place, It's really stuffy in here…"

"Hai! Kyori-chan! That's a great idea! The garden is full of _really_ pretty flowers this time of year!" he grinned foxily at her.

She laughed, and he led her downstairs and to a large door. He growled, and it opened to reveal a beautiful garden, jammed pack with tons of flowers. She stepped outside the door, and took a breath of the cool fall air. Naruto continued walking, and she followed.

She sat down on one of the benches that were towards the middle of the garden, and just looked around. It was a lot of beauty to take in. Naruto sat down by her feet.

After a while, Naruto heard footsteps and his ears perked up. Kyori heard them too, and looked over to the source. It was Shukaku.

Naruto jumped up to all fours, "Hello, Master," he said, grinning, "What brings you out here?"

Shukaku shrugged, and took a seat next to Kyori on the bench. He shot Naruto a look, and he grinned and trotted back to the castle.

It was quiet for a while…Then Shukaku said, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to er… surprise you like that."

"It's okay…sorry for running out like that. You just… caught me by surprise. Besides, I made a promise to my sister when we were younger. 'Never get married unless we'll still be close.' She disappeared. She left on a mission and never came back."

He nodded.

"Have you ever heard about a town called Sunagakure?!" she blurted out, remember about her mission.

He winced inwardly, but said, "No… I'm afraid not."

"Oh…" she replied. They heard more footsteps, and both of their heads whipped around to where they were coming from. It was Kiba.

"Master," Kiba said, dipping his head a little in a slight bow, "we have been informed that there is a riot of some sort in Konoha. We are leaving to check it out, and stop it if it's necessary."

Shukaku nodded "Kiba, you Hinata and Shino will go, it should not take more than that".

Kiba nodded, then turned to go find his teammates, but Kyori jumped up.

"Shukaku-san! That is my home town, may I please go with them?!" she asked, pleadingly.

Shukaku pondered. What if she got hurt? What if she didn't come back? He thought for a few more moments then said, "Hai, you may go. But you must promise to come back with Kiba and his team."

"Of course I will! I never break promises!" she said, referring to her promise to stay instead of her father, "Thank you Shukaku-san!" she said, smiling, and bowed in respect. He nodded a bit.

Kiba said, "Kyori-chan, we'll leave in 15 minutes, be ready."

"Hai Kiba-kun!" she said. She was excited about going back to her town, even if it was only for a little while. Kiba turned and headed for the door. Kyori was about to follow, when Shukaku grabbed her wrist.

"What is it Shukaku-san?" she asked, the feel of his rough hands on hers was something she didn't enjoy too thoroughly.

"Just…be careful," he said softly.

"Hai, I will," she responded. He let go of her wrist, and she dashed after Kiba.

_Why would he care? Maybe, maybe he really does like me! Yeah, right. Like he would like someone like me!_

15 minutes later, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kyori, departed the castle, and headed for Konoha.


	7. Midami Revealed and Shukaku leaves

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyori brushed her black hair out of her eyes, as she leapt from branch to branch. Hinata was scurrying along, Kiba bounded by, and Shino, a creepily large bug that Kyori had the impulse to squish, was flying beneath her, and above Hinata and Kiba.

"What exactly is going on?" she asked. After all, it was no good to go into a mission unprepared.

"Well," Kiba explained, "Apparently, Michael Jackson's twin brother, Orochimaru, the asylum head, is trying to enter a man named Kakashi into his asylum. The Hokage doesn't want this to happen, but the villagers do. So, there are ninjas defending his home, but the villagers are trying to get in anyway. It's gotten quite violent."

"Ka-Kakashi?" she whispered. "Oh, dad…" Then, "What is our mission?"

Shino spoke now. "We're going to reinforce the ninjas."

"Does the Hokage know about you guys?" Her voice was cautious.

"No. We'll just drive off the villagers like we're normal animals."

"Uh, no offense, but a gigantic mouse and bug are not 'normal' animals."

Kiba, had he been able to frown, would have been.

But he couldn't.

"True. This could be problematic…"

"Hey, no problem, I can henge you guys."

"Henge! Why didn't I think of that?" Kiba was quite confused.

"Cuz…you're an animal?"

"Yeah, but…we should…" Kiba stopped, as though he had remembered something he wasn't supposed to say.

"What?"

"Nothing. A henge would be good."

"Okay…"

At the outskirts of the village, she henged them down to a normal size. "Bugs and mice are frightening enough that you only need to be smaller," she pointed out.

Sure enough, as Shino and Hinata rushed through the crowd, some of the women and men scattered. The Kiba came tearing through, and the braver women and men ran off. Kyori approached her house after them. Sasuke was closest to the door.

"Kyori-chan. You back to see your father?" The smirk on his face was infuriating.

"Yeah, but just for awhile."

"NO. Master said that's not allowed." Kiba's low growling voice caught the attention of everyone else.

Sasuke was first to speak. "Great. Now you have a talking dog."

Kiba really did frown, now. "Let's go."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "I don't think so, Kyori-san. Unless you agree to marry me, your father will be entered into the asylum."

"WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THE MARRIAGE PROPOSALS! FIRST – Kiba shot her a look- HIM. NOW YOU! WHAT'S NEXT? KABUTO?" she screamed.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "LET'S GO," he said with more urgency.

"But I can't leave dad!"

"IF WE DON'T GO THE MASTER WILL DIE!" Kiba snapped.

_Dad…or Shukaku…Hmm, I wonder? Dad wins, hands down._

"Sorry, Kiba." Kyori rushed towards Sasuke, glass kunai in hand.

Shukaku knew.

Shukaku knew she wasn't coming back.

Shukaku knew that she was the one.

Shukaku knew that in their short time together, he had fallen for her.

Shukaku knew that was the only reason he did something so stupid as to propose.

Shukaku knew he would die without her.

Shukaku knew he had two choices.

Die.

Or go after her.

"Naruto. Get everyone together…We're going to Konoha."

"Hai." Naruto ran from the room, no questions asked. Minutes later, he returned with Sakura, Shikamaru (sloth, naturally), Chouji (butterfly), Temari (yellow pony), Kankurou (Desert Liger) and Sai (bird).

"Are you all ready to go to Konoha?"

"Hai."

He closed his eyes briefly.

"WAIT!!" someone cried out.

They snapped open.

Shukaku turned his head to see the black cat, the one that never talked. If you thought everyone was surprised, you get a cookie, my friend.

"I'm coming too. I think I should help Papa and Kyori-nee-chan too." She shouted.

"Very well." He replied.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Midami of Konoha." She replied.

"I'm Naruto." He stated proudly.

"I know." She giggled as she flicked his nose with her tail.

"Let's go."

For the first time in years…he left his palace.


	8. The End Or Just The Beginning?

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**Shukaku took a step from the grounds, and for the first time, felt a bit of fear.

He pushed it aside.

Kyori was more important than a bit of worry.

The animals around him sensed his hesitation, and paused, looking at him for orders.

"We go on."

They dashed through the forest.  
-

Kunai clashed, and Kyori gritted her teeth.

Kiba was angrily yelling at her.

Sasuke calmly smirked at her, and shoved her back.

She slid a few feet.

Breathing hard, they glared at each other.

Neither of them too patient, they rushed at each other again. Sasuke's hands formed a jutsu, and a huge fireball moved towards her.

She frowned, and summoned some water, dousing the fire.

They paused before attacking again, for taunting…

"You aim like a girl, Sasuke."

"…Your mom throws like a girl!"

"News flash! My mom IS a girl."

"…Hn."

She took this opportunity to run at him and punch him hard.

All the wind escaped from his lungs, and he briefly struggled to breathe.

Being a rather good sport, she waited for him to breathe again. When he got his breath back, he knocked her down.

Now it was her turn to gasp for breath, but unlike Kyori, Sasuke didn't wait for her to get her breath back, and continued to attack her.

She couldn't stop him, and she everything slowly started going black.

Before she was totally gone, though, she saw sand racing through the air, blocking Sasuke's final punch, and saw Sasuke's eyes widen…

-

Shukaku's sand wrapped around Kyori and dragged her behind him. He glared at the boy with the angry black eyes.

He frowned. "Attacking a girl?"

WHUMPH! The sand smacked him backwards against a wall.

"Threatening her father?"

WHUMPH!

"And people call me a monster…"

WHUMPH!

People were returning now. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen the whole fight, so they didn't understand.

What they saw was a monster attacking a prominent ninja, and holding a girl, with many a creature surrounding him.

The animals could be cute and chibi when they wished, but currently, the animals appeared angry and possibly rabid…

So naturally, they reacted in a rather sour manner.

"He's taking Kyori-san and attacking Sasuke!"

"Sasuke is trying to protect her!"

"GET HIM!"

Of course, no one noticed that the last voice belonged to Sasuke.

Shukaku inwardly groaned, and created a sand shield around himself, the animals and Kyori.

The villagers thrust themselves against the shield, but it was to no avail.

Kyori stirred. "Shukaku?"

"Kyori."

She frowned. "What happened?"

"Sasuke was attacking you, and we stopped him."

Naruto laughed. "More like the Master stopped him. You shoulda seen it!"

She smiled. "I…YOU SAVED _**ME**_?"

He nodded wordlessly. "Well…Thank you. But…I have to save my father." She kissed him on the cheek.

He was stunned for a moment before replying, "…I know. We're here to help."

THUMP!

"The villagers?"

"Yep."

"Well…let's shake and bake."

The sand fell down, and she threw a few glass shuriken, causing a few villagers to gasp and dash back with fear.

Frowning she said, "Are you attacking Shukaku?"

They stared at her silently.

She shook her head in disgust. "Get lost…you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her agape. "N-no! Don't you see? The monster is controlling her!"

She blew out a frustrated breath, and ran forward. "Move, Sasuke. I just want my dad."

He stomped and pettishly stood in her way. "No! Not unless—" He suddenly became aware that the villagers were watching.

He frowned. "You can't take him. He's insane. He has to go to the insane asylum."

"Where's your proof?"

"…I don't have any…"

"That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"You can't have him."

She sighed.

"I-if you take him…We'll…kill your friend!"

Her eyes widened. "Shukaku? NO!"

Sasuke smirked, knowing that he had found her new weakness. "…Or…"

Her eyes now narrowed. "Or what?"

"Or you could simply agree to the deal…Your father would go free, and your friend as well…"

She glanced at Shukaku, pain in her eyes. "…alright."

He grinned. "Slay the beast!" Sasuke screamed, pointing at Shukaku.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kyori ran to stand in front of Shukaku. Tears ran down her face as the villagers raced towards them, angry. "I need him to live…I need him. I LOVE HIM!!"

The one thing he needed to become human again was the love of a young maiden; for as soon as the words were spoken…

It was as though a lightning bolt struck the earth. A bright light flashed, and all hair stood on end…

Kyori turned around, and there he stood.

Shukaku had transformed, along with the other animals. Shukaku stepped forward.

"You…have lifted the curse…"

A blonde boy ran forward, foxy grin on his face. "Kyori! You did it!" He threw his arms around her in a hug.

"Ah…" she spoke through tears, "Naruto."

"Kyori-nee-chan!" She heard her twin sister yell.

"Midami-nee-chan! I thought you were the cat!! You need to stop being so emo all the time!!" They both laughed with tears streaming down their faces as they embraced each other.

Midami felt a tap on one of her shoulders. She turned around to see who it was. Naruto was smiling at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Awkward pause.

"Naruto, I have something to say to you." she smiled.

"What?" He questioned.

"Thank you. You were the only one who would try to communicate with me. I was just so worried about Kyori-nee-chan. Even before the curse was put on us, you were there. Though you probably didn't even realize it."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I always like your quietness, it gave me something to do."

"What?" She inquired.

"I got to try to bring you out of your shell." Then he kissed her. She happily returned the kiss. The broke apart a few minutes later and they were content in each others arms.

As Kyori looked around at the faces she had grown to love, she smiled. Hinata and Kiba were hugging, Sakura was with Sai, Temari and Shikamaru, every one else was just talking laughing, and/or smiling. Her eyes finally fell on Shukaku.

"Shukaku…"

"Gaara. My name…is Gaara."

She smiled. "Well, then, Gaara, I would like to return with you…I still feel there is so much for me to know…So, please?"

For a brief moment he was silent, and she feared he would deny her. "Perhaps you should bring your father…" he tilted his head towards Sasuke, "So he doesn't hold him for ransom anymore."

She grinned. "You know what? I think you're right." She ran over and kissed him. He happily returned the kiss. A few moments later, they broke for air.

"I'm coming along. I didn't forget our promise, Kyori-nee-chan. Besides, I have Naruto now." Midami stated with a big grin on her face.

One couldn't say they lived happily ever after, because no one really knows…

But for them…They wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Author's Note

Hey PEEPS

Hey PEEPS!!

Type 1 if:

You want me to post the original story up as well

Or

Send the original story to you.

P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE "STORY" _**POLL**_ TO VOTE ON MY NEXT STORY!!


End file.
